


April's Epilogue

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 120 drabble<br/>Summary:  Epilogue to the story "No Good Deed" </p>
<p>~~This will make a <i>whole</i> lot more sense if you read "No Good Deed" first ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	April's Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This amusing depiction of Raph's reaction to April's question was created by the very gifted NeatTea from DeviantArt  
> 

Author's note: I recommend that you read "No Good Deed" first in order to get the full impact of this drabble. <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3723937>

 

           April walked into the lair carrying a large, double layer chocolate cake - with chocolate icing.

            Michelangelo wasn’t the only one with a sweet tooth; Raphael loved chocolate too.

            Mikey’s comment to her two nights previously had irked her more than she wanted to accept.  Much as she hated to admit it, her curiosity was piqued as well.

            For April, curiosity won.  Again.

            As soon as Mikey saw April corner Raph and pull him into the kitchen, he grabbed his skateboard and made a mad dash out of the lair.

            Leo and Don looked at each other.  Leo quirked an eye ridge and Don shrugged.

            Seconds later they heard Raph’s yell.

            “He told you to ask me _what_?”


End file.
